Living in the Moment
by all'improvviso amore
Summary: OneShot: The last night and the last battle. HPDM slash.


Draco Malfoy was in ecstasy. His boyfriend of 6 months, one Harry Potter was fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Which there very likely wouldn't be. He was living in the moment, as he had been for the past 8 weeks. No matter that said boyfriend was scheduled to fight the Dark Lord the very next day. No matter that he would be there along side said boyfriend. No matter that very nearly all the seventh years, and several sixth years, DA members from all four houses would be on the battlefield too. No matter that he would secretly be fighting death eater class mates in the morning. He was receiving the best orgasm ever right now. Living in the moment.

Harry collapsed, spent and panting on top of Draco. The two lovers held each other close, not willing to let go. Harry faced his mortality more than once since the war began, but at the moment, with Draco in his arms, he burst into tears. Not because he was projected to die against Voldemort with 21:1 odds, not because he had already lost his youth, but because his friends, the only real family he had ever known, stood faithfully and stoically beside him. Because, because of him, they were marching to certain death.

Draco knew this, and said nothing. He merely stroked Harry's back with one hand and wiped his tears with the other. Not caring if he was caught in Harry's bed during a random bedcheck, Draco stayed put. His lover was slated to die in hours time, there was no way in hell he was leaving this bed.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, they were not the only couple making the most of their time together. In fact, exactly half the seventh year beds were empty. Exactly half of the seventh year beds held two occupants. Exactly every member of the staff and faculty was aware of this fact. Not one did a thing.

-

Early the next morning, Draco awoke. Harry was sleeping so peacefully, it hurt Draco to look at him. Grabbing his pants from the floor, he pulled them on and stood. It appeared the Gryffindor boys were all sound sleepers. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were no where to be seen, but at the feet of their beds stood Hermione, Blaise, Lavender and Ginny respectively, quietly dressing and respectfully averting their gazes. Seeing movement from Harry's bed, they glanced up and nodded toward the disheveled boy. He nodded back and continued dressing. Blaise's dark mark stood out bright black against his lightly tanned skin. Like Draco, the spy from Slytherin worked alongside he and Snape in the Order, but would be wearing a hooded robe with the Death Eaters.

When Draco finished dressing, he parted the curtains on his boyfriends' bed again. Harry lay on his stomach, sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages. Blinking back tears, Draco leaned over and kissed his scar gently. Harry stirred but didn't wake.

Along with the girls and Blaise, Draco crept from the room. He made his way back to the Slytherin dorm as inconspicuously as possible…only it was pointless. There were so many students moving back to their dorms, it was worthless to be stealthy.

-

The day of the battle dawned cloudy as it is wont to do in Scotland. Meeting the students in the entrance of the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked every one of his 150 years. No amount of threats of detention, no amount of points taken from the houses could sway the young seventh years into staying in the safe castle. As the wizarding worlds only hope lay in one of them, the loyalties held steadfast.

Dumbledore raised his hands. "As you know, today is the decisive battle. I regret to say that many of you will not be returning to us. I regret that some students here have joined Voldemort, and you may have to fight your classmates. All I ask of you is to do your best. You have been excellently prepared for your young age, and I believe you can hold your own. Do what you must. War is a dirty business and you shall not be fighting those who fight cleanly. I have faith in you, my warriors. I will tell you the one thing I told our own Mr. Potter his first year here. Death, to the well organized mind, is but the next great adventure. Do not fear it. Embrace it if it is inevitable. One thing today is certain…THE LIGHT WILL PREVAIL!"

A great roar went up from the students. Morale, for the moment, was high. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and other professors opened the great castle doors and stepped out into the misty, foggy morning. Like a well organized military, the students marched out in lines, armed with wands, and followed Harry to the battlefield.

-

Spells whizzed around Harry with alarming speed. Jets of red, green, blue, and purple flew furiously from wands, some hitting their targets, several dodged in acrobatic moves. At the moment Harry was fighting some lower level death eater, surprisingly adept at dodging Harry's curses. A well placed _stupefy_, and a body bind finally rendered the Death Eater out of order. Harry fought one after another, twisting his body in cat like moves to avoid unforgivables, and lesser hexes and curses, taking out many of Voldemort's troops.

A familiar scream reached Harry's ears from nearby. Whirling around, looking for an injured friend, his eyes landed on Neville, his wand outstretched, and a maniac look in his eyes. The Death Eater held at wand point was writhing and screaming on the ground, under obvious effects of the Cruciatus.

"Neville!" Harry screamed. Neville looked around wildly searching for the person yelling his name.

"Harry!" He screeched. "I've got her! She's getting a taste of her own medicine!"

"Who? Who are you doing this too?"

Neville laughed, a bone chilling, blood curdling, mirthless laugh. "Bellatrix. She's going to pay for what she did to my parents!" He lifted the curse, long enough to let her catch her breath, and then fired again.

"Want to help me Harry? She got Sirius too!"

Harry's eyes which had narrowed in anger upon hearing the victim's name, shot wide open. As long as he could remember he had wanted revenge on the woman. But Neville's loss suddenly seemed far worse.

He grinned, his face reflecting the evil on Neville's. "Go for it Nev. Kill her, it's too good for her anyway." He turned and began another duel before he could hear the fatal words issued from Neville's mouth.

-

The battle had been going on for hours it seemed. Dumbledore, seeing Harry's constant fight, apparated next to the boy.

"Harry. Stop. You need to save your strength. Voldemort could arrive at any time." He laid his hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. At first Harry resisted, he needed to be there, and he needed to take out as many as he could.

"Go Harry. Get to a medic tent. Take a rest. We need you now more than ever."

Harry merely nodded and started his trek to the sidelines. So many bodies. So many lay with sparks hovering over them calling to the healers. So many lay there with lifeless eyes. Harry sidestepped so many; it was beginning to desensitize him. Until he found Draco. Draco lay on his back, his face white, and smeared with blood. Harry dropped to his knees.

"Draco…" he choked. "How could I have done this to you?"

"I did it Harry," rasped the dying boy. Harry jumped, his boyfriend looked had looked so lifeless. "I couldn't let you come alone. Don't worry. I'll be fine…" He reached his hand feebly to touch Harry's tear streaked face.

"Drac, don't speak. It'll be alright."

A ghost of a smile graced Draco's face before his hand fell limply to his side. Harry leaned down and kissed his forehead, before brushing his hand across Draco's eyes to close them. He raised his wand and sent a shower of red sparks in the air to indicate another casualty. Taking one last look at the boy, searing his image into his memory, Harry rose and ran to the sidelines to wait for Voldemort.

-

All too soon, the air was cracking with the electrical charge that could only mean the epitome of evil had arrived. The two sides met, the light lined up behind Harry, the dark behind Voldemort. Unlike so many times before, Harry stood, facing his enemy, scar bursting in pain, and with his wand at the ready. Unlike before, Harry stood, facing his enemy with _two_ wands at the ready. Voldemort's brother wand tucked safely up his sleeve, his new, identical, but more powerful wand pointed straight at what the Dark Lord called his heart.

Voldemort cackled. "Ready for this boy?" he hissed. "Ready to die?"

Calling up his Gryffindor courage, he answered confidently, "You wish. If only you were the most important thing on my list today. I have a few deaths I need to avenge before the day is over."

Voldemort's cold red eyes glittered. "Oh yes…your little school chums, your filthy traitor _boyfriend_. I'm crying inside, really."

Unconsciously, the two started circling one another. "Are you sure you aren't ready to die? There are so many people you could see again…"

"Shouldn't the question be whether YOU are prepared? Have you got another to take your place when you fall? Will there be a new dark lord, a new, more challenging evil bastard to face? Oh! I forgot…Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail have already been taken out!" Harry mocked.

"You will PAY!" Voldemort cried. "_Crucio_!"

Harry, who had erected a powerful shield, rebounded the curse on Voldemort. At only at half power, Voldemort absorbed it easily, only knocking him forward a few steps. Harry was ready, as Voldemort stumbled; he cast him in a full body bind. Voldemort fell like a log to the ground, landing flat on his back.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry screamed. Voldemort's wand flew from his hand straight into Harry's, who broke it with a clean snap. With Voldemort's life line broken, the two pieces of wood dangling from the crumpled phoenix feather, the serpentine man had little to hope for. As the Light side held its collective breath, the Death Eaters stood, gaping at the impossible scene in front of them.

Harry walked over; circling the Dark Lord like a panther circles its prey. Gazing down at the furious eyes, Harry pointed his wand straight between them, his arm shaking ever so slightly…from anger, from fear, from grief, who could be sure?

"This is for my parents Lily and James, innocent Cedric, the countless muggles and muggleborns, for all those you have ruthlessly murdered because your own muggle father wasn't good enough for you. Good Bye Tom." He concentrated on the immense hate he felt for the evil leader, and whispered, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The bright green light that embraced Voldemort, wrapped its way around Harry as well. Harry fought to keep his wand steady, his arm shaking violently, as Voldemort tried his hardest to throw off the curse. Suddenly the green light dissipated and the Dark Lords' body became nothing more than a pile of ash. Harry stood up straight as the world spun around him.

"_Harry..."_ A voice wavered in the distance. "_Harry..._" It moved closer. In his wrought emotional state, it sounded like…Draco? Then, there he was, his semi transparent form holding its hand out to Harry. "_Come with me Harry. Live in the moment with me…_"

As he reached for the ghostly hand, Harry hit the ground, and knew no more.


End file.
